A Lover and a Fighter
by caleab.covert
Summary: Sora and Riku both love one another but doesn't think they other feels the same, so Riku leaves and Sora followes.


A Lover and a Fighter

This is a story of two fighters that are destined to fight the evil growing in the hearts and minds of people everywhere. Darkness that would eat away at the person and consume them; turning them into horrible monsters that would attack others and consume them. One of those brave fighters was named Sora. A very lean, but strong willed man. He had the most clear sky blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and the most unruly spiky brown hair. He would also never give up. His drive to protect others had earned him his weapon called the Keyblade. This weapon was made to lock the evil's path to and from the world. He had the aid of two friends, but after they had saved the world twice over, the darkness that he fought for so long finally retreaded. The only thing that drove him forward was the want to see his friend Riku. The other man destined to fight the evil. Riku was a tall, muscular and his eyes were turquoise with long silver hair. Riku stumbled on the way to fight evil. He became evil for the right reasons: he wanted to see new worlds and save his friends. After Sora defeated the evil within him, he stayed in the darkest of all realms to fight evil from within. Holding onto the dark powers he was given, Riku managed to help Sora save the worlds twice by the info that Riku had gathered while he was hiding out in the dark.

The two separated again when Riku started realizing that he wanted to be with Sora. Sora in all of his glory was a sweet hearted, goofy, and headstrong, sarcastic man, but even all of this Riku couldn't help the feelings that he felt whenever Sora looked at him with those big clean blue eyes. Riku rushed out of town once Sora fell asleep on the couch after partying with Riku. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't stay. _If Sora ever finds out about my feels, everything we've shared and be through will end. Sora can never know. I can never see him again. _This thought saddened him to no end, but he wanted to keep Sora as a friend, even if that meant never seeing him again. With a note left of Sora, Riku slipped into the night. When Sora woke up that morning Riku's note was taped to the table. "Sora, I'll be long gone by the time you read this. Don't worry though, I'm not in trouble and I'm going to be fine. Things have been getting weird hanging out with everyone trying to be your new friend and everything. I might come around when things cool down. But until then, have fun and enjoy the rest, because when I get back we'll party some more, Riku." Sora looked around hoping Riku was still there. Sora felt a crushing feeling around his heart.

_Maybe Riku found out how I feel about him. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me he isn't interested._ Sora couldn't let his friendship end like this. So he got up, then when he was in the middle of town he asked everyone he saw if the knew anything about Riku. No one saw anything or heard anything. Rumors flew around that a tournament was being held in a big city 10 days train ride south. He knew Riku wouldn't miss a chance to show of his skills. Everything in Sora knew that he could make this right with him. _Maybe if I tell him that I'll never show or speak of it again that they could work out the rest._ Sora was desperately trying to convince himself of this as he started south to hopefully Riku. Riku was heading south to the big tournament in the big city. Showing off his skills would pick him off the floor like he felt. No, he felt worse. Leaving that note for Sora, the thought of never seeing the boy he grew up with. Not hearing Sora that he just wanted them to hang out with each other. Sitting out on the roof just to look at the stars with him, or lying next to him in the apartment on the one bed they had to share. Going to miss Sora nuzzling up to him in the middle of the night or Sora's head on his chest when he was having a bad dream. _If Sora knew that he did that most nights, he'd freak out. Sora will never love me, like I want him to. _Riku stopped at a market to get some food and use the bathroom. On the way out a little boy tugged on his pant leg and asked for his autograph.

Riku smiled at the boy and give it to him and left. He found a guy heading the same way and hitched a ride on the back of his truck. Sora was ready to face anything and everything that could come his way, but his bladder wasn't asking to be relieved. So he had to pull over at a small market and use the one there. He decided to get some snacks while he was there and a boy was jumping up and down pointing at Sora. Sora smiled and paid for the supplies and walked over to him. "Hey there, little guy." Smiling the boy asked him for an autograph and as Sora went to sign he saw Riku's name next to his. "Hey, when did you get Riku's?" Sora asked hoping it was soon. "He was here two hours ago." The boy said staring at Sora like a god. Sora smiled to himself knowing he wasn't far behind Riku. _Riku was here that means I'm on the right track. He is going to the city._ Sora jumped back into his car and continued on his way to the city. Hoping and praying that Riku would be there. Riku lay in the back on the truck looking up into the sky. Thinking of the tournament that he would soon be in. Fighting others, but in the back on his mind he knew that he'd be fighting without Sora at his side. Riku couldn't stop thinking of Sora in some way or another. He loved him and he could stop thinking about it or him. _Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about him! He doesn't love me and never will. I could sleep with anyone and I want the one I can never have!_

The ride Riku was on stopped. Riku got off and started on down the way towards the city but soon realized that night would soon fall. There was the smallest inn down the road he could sleep in. He ended up renting a room and laying there wanting Sora's warm body to lay with him and Sora's head on his chest while he held him tight. He missed the closeness and the comfort he felt near Sora. He tossed and turned trying in vain to get comfortable. Sora raced towards the big city, knowing Riku would be there. _Riku will be there and I will find a way to make things okay again. He might not want to be with me, but we can still be friends at least. _The dark roads didn't scare Sora, nothing did; but the thought of Riku and him never seeing each other again. Not being friends or anything. Sora drove as long as he could but as the tired and sleeping feeling was growing. So he pulled over and lay down in his spacious car. Sleep would have claimed him, but he felt different. He didn't have Riku to cuddle up to and make him feel safe and protected. Sora and Riku stayed up waiting for the other to cuddle up to the other, but they both knew this wasn't going to happen. Riku laid there in the dark on the warm bed, feeling the icy cold that was where Sora should be, Sora also felt the icy cold feeling where he always lain on Riku's chest, clinging to him for protection from the terrible nightmare's that gripped him each night, until he laid on Riku's chest during one such bad dream. Riku gripped him and Sora woke up just enough to feel Riku wrap his arm around his shoulder. Sora's heart leapt at the memory. _I know Riku cares. I have to believe that! I can't let my friendship crumble because of my stupid choose._

Sora turned his car back on and went back to the small inn. As soon as Sora opened his car door the icy air hit him. The air was freezing so Sora ran up to the desk and they only had one room. The smallest one, Sora thanked them quickly and ran to the room. He opened the door, and shut it quietly. The room was nice and warm, a little to warm, he took off his jacket and shirt, and his pants as well. He stood there in his boxers and felt just right. He started feeling sleepy again so he turned to get in the bed and there in the bed was someone. "Ummm, hello?" Riku shifted but didn't move. "Sora hush, it's too late. Come on get in bed and go to sleep." Riku was more sleep than awake. Sora couldn't move. As if he was in the most beautiful dream he had ever had. Finally Sora realized that if he was he was going to make the best of it. He waked over to Riku, and with each step Sora could feel his dick hardening. When he got to the bed, he was fully hard. He got into the bed and turned to his side facing Riku. Riku' sweet breath tickled Sora's face, but he pulled back the covers off Riku, and looked at Riku's tight muscled body. Riku turned on his back giving Sora an even better look. Sora took his boxers off and gently rubbed his fingers over Riku's rock hard abs. Sora's stomach was flipping like a fish, but he didn't care. Riku's body responded to the gentle touching. Riku's cock was filling and jumping as it hardened. Sora's heart dropped to his knees. Riku's briefs were the only thing in his way for tasting and feeling Riku in the most intense ways. Sora didn't want to rush; he wanted to explore Riku's body, to know its ticklish spots, to know its hot spots. Riku finally got comfortable enough to go to sleep, he felt to drowsiness overpowering him, he was sinking into sleep when he heard the door open and close quietly, Riku didn't even think about it. He had heard Sora coming in at all hours of the night from his night time job and heard Sora say hello.

"Sora hush, it's too late. Come get in bed and go to sleep." He shifted onto his back to let Sora curl up on his chest. He felt Sora climb into the bed and let gentle fingers rub across his chest. It tickled, but not enough to make him move. He felt his dick harding as it always did when Sora curled up against him, he didn't even worry about it cause Sora laid his head on his chest and he lay by his side. Sora gently rubbed Riku's hard nipples and rubbed down his chest. Riku's breath stayed even. With his both of his hands he rubbed down both sides of Riku's chest. Riku opened his eyes and looked at Sora. Riku felt his nipples being rubbed and enjoyed it, then he felt a hand rub down his chest and enjoyed that even more. Then he felt two hands rubbing down both sides of his chest and he opened his eyes. He saw Sora looking at his body, eyes full of lust and thought that this was his many dreams of Sora wanting him. So he laid there letting Sora touch and play. Sora saw that Riku had opened his eyes and made no move to stop him. So Sora rubbed down his chest and rubbed Riku's hardened dick. The size and throbbing of it made Sora and Riku moan at the same time. Riku felt at Sora rubbed against his cock and moaned with Sora.

Riku wanted to rub Sora to, but he wanted Sora to get his fill first. They both wanted to take their time and they had all the time to do it. Sora cupped Riku's balls and moaned again, Riku and some good sized balls. Riku couldn't help it he bucked into Sora's hand. Sora let go fearing Riku wanted him to stop. Riku sat up and pulled Sora closer to him. "Don't stop." Those two little words dripped lust and desire. Sora automatically cupped Riku's balls again and rubbed them and his dick. Riku kissed Sora's neck and bucked into his hand again. Sora took all this as a sign that Riku wasn't going to stop him and let go of Riku's throbbing dick and balls, and pulled Riku's briefs down inch by inch. Hoping and praying that Riku wouldn't stop him. Riku growled as Sora took his time pulling his briefs down. He wanted Sora to take his time, but this was torture. He pulled them down with the other hand that wasn't holding Sora close to him. Sora gasped when Riku pulled his briefs all the way down and revealing his huge dick. Sora gasped and Riku froze thinking that he had moved to fast but Sora gripped his dick with a new fire. He started to pump his dick and he bucked into it, showing Sora he liked what he was doing. Riku wanted Sora naked to so with his free hand he pulled at Sora's boxers and waited to see if Sora would stop him. Sora took Riku's example and pulled them all the way down. Riku smiled when he saw he was just as big as him. Riku looked into Sora's eyes as did Sora. They both moved their heads closer savoring the kiss that was about to come.

They both hoped that the dream wouldn't end as their lips touched. Their lips touch each others and they both moaned. Their soft, tender kiss quickly became heated. Sora pushed Riku on his back and greedily kissed Riku's firm body. Started at the neck, then down to the collarbone, then both of his nipples; Riku all the time panting and moaning and bucking as Sora tortured him slowly pumping his dick. Sora licked around Riku's navel. Savoring all of Riku; his taste, his touch, his smooth skin that was starting to gleam with sweat in effort not to cum. Sora kissed his waist and both his legs before Sora held Riku's dick out. Sora licked Riku's balls and Riku moaned loudly, Sora just licked and laved his balls, enjoying the taste and sounds Riku made. Finally Sora himself could stand it anymore and engulfed Riku's cock. He deep throated Riku over and over again as Riku thrusted into Sora's mouth with his hand on the back of Sora's head. He stopped not wanting to cum yet, but Sora didn't surrender his cock. "Sora….I…I'm…gonna...cum….stop." Sora let go of Riku's dick. "Why?" Both panting heavily, "Because I want to fuck you first and watch you cum."

Riku pushed Sora on his back and grabbed Sora's dick and pumped as slowly as Sora had. Sora didn't seem to mind. As Riku pumped Sora grabbed Riku's face and kissed him some more. Riku's tongue slid into Sora's mouth and he massaged Riku's tongue with his. Riku withdrew from Sora's mouth and started licking down. Sora's lean but strong build, all of Sora's body sang out to Riku. Telling him to fuck Sora until neither of them could walk, but he wanted to savior this moment, enjoy it before it all ended by waking up. Riku licked his way down as Sora had just done to him. Riku licked a long line down Sora's tightened balls and went down to his ass. Riku licked and lubed Sora's ass. Sora moaned and panted and gasped, making Riku feel like a god. With the hand that was holding Sora's leg up he stopped for just a second. "Hold you leg up." Sora got his leg and held before Riku finished had even finished talking. Riku smiled, Sora liked being told what to do, and he liked the dirtier things in sex. Riku went full force on Sora's ass with his tongue. Showing Sora no mercy or restraint, Sora gasped and moaned louder. Riku stopped licking his ass and started sucking Sora's cock that glistened with precum. Riku tasted Sora and liked it, and Sora was almost screaming with ecstasy. Riku pushed a finger up Sora's ass and worked it around going in and out. Sora was soaked in sweat and Riku was to. Sora's face told Riku he was about to cum. "Do you want to cum before or after I tear your ass up?" Riku breathed into Sora's ear sexually. "After." Sora panted. Riku released Sora's dick and worked two fingers into Sora's ass. "Too much?" Riku asked not wanting to hurt Sora.

Yeah he might be talking dirty but he didn't want to hurt him. "No, not too much; hurts a little but I'm fine." Sora's face told Riku he really could tear him up and he wouldn't care; but Riku didn't want to hurt him. Riku worked a third finger in there. "You have any lube babe?" Sora's heart soared when Riku called him babe. "Yeah, it's in my bag by the door." Riku worked Sora's ass a little more not wanting to stop fearing if he did he'd wake up. "Don't move a single inch." Sora nodded; Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora's ass, bolted to the door grabbed Sora's bag and jumped back on the bed. He fished through Sora's bad found the lube threw the bag and opened the bottle. He lubed up his fingers up and worked them back in Sora's ass. His ass wasn't so tight anymore, a little hotter now. "Riku fuck me please. You're killing me." Sora whined helplessly. Still holding his legs back, waiting for Riku. "Don't you worry babe. I'll tear it up soon. Just relax. This is going to hurt enough without being hasty." Sora smiled at him and he returned it. "Flip over on your hand and knees. It will be the easiest and less painful." Sora did stroking himself. God Riku thought he'd cum just looking at Sora like that; on his hands and knees on the bed, stroking himself, ass waiting for Riku to fuck him. Riku got behind Sora, lubed up his cock and tossed the bottle into Sora's bag. Riku lined his cock with Sora's lubed up hole.

But instead of entering Sora like the both desperately wanted to, Riku took his cock and slipped it up and down the two firm ass muscles. Torturing Sora like he and done to him. "Riku please." Sora sounded so close, "Put your hands behind your back." Sora did and Riku grabbed both with one hand and Riku eased his dick into Sora with the other. Once he got Sora's ass on his legs, he took one of Sora's in both hands and started to slowly push in and out. Sora moaned and panted, both dripping sweat just to not cum. Sora's hole started loosing more so Riku started pounding into Sora. Sora couldn't take it anymore, "Riku let me cum. My dick is about to explode!" Sora cried. Riku let go of one hand and grabbed Sora's cock and pulled to the time of his thrusts. It didn't take long, before Sora moaned as loud as he could and he came and came on the bed. Then Riku turned Sora on his side with one leg in the air as Riku pounded his ass. Soon he felt we wasn't holding to hold it anymore he pulled out and stuck his cock in Sora's mouth. "Take it, take it all." Sora deep throated as fast as he could. He pulled out, Sora still stroking. "You want it? You want to cum on your face or throat?" Riku loved this and Sora was to. "Throat. I want it all." Sora said opening his mouth again as Riku pushed his dick back inside. "God you have no idea how long I wanted this. Yeah, I'm about to cum and you're going to take it all. My own little cock slave." Sora just looked at him with those big innocent blue eyes and Riku came and came down Sora's throat. Sora released him as Riku collapsed on the bed.

Sweaty and satisfied, Sora laid his head on Riku's chest and Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. "I've wanted this to." Riku looked down at his Sora and they both fell asleep naked and in each others arms. Riku woke up first and didn't want to get up, but someone was knocking at the door. Riku opened his eyes and looked down at Sora and carefully put his head down on the bed. He pulled on his briefs and walked to the door an opened it. "Hello. Good morning sir, there was a mess up with your room number and some off the other guests here have complained of the noise. If you could keep it down I would very much appreciate it." Riku looked at him and thought about it. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." He closed the door as the manager was leaving. _What did I do last night? I got here, I came in, I went to bed and I had the sex dream again. Did I yell and scream? I never have before. Then again I never that far in the dream either. So maybe I did._ Riku got back into the bed and Sora put his head back on Riku's chest and Riku wrapped his arm around him as usual. Riku started to drift back into sleep, but woke up and realized that Sora was really here and that they did have sex! "Holy shit!" He yelled, and jumped out bed. Sora woke up after he tumbled out of the bed. "Ow. What the hell Riku?!" Sora said after he got up and rubbed eyes. "Sora do you know what we did?!" Riku was freaking out. He had sex with Sora! Sora was going to kill him! "Yes Riku, we had sex. So? We both wanted to." Sora looked at him like he had gone crazy. Riku thought more about it. Sora did want to, he took to his commands like everyone else had, but with him it felt right. Sora wanted Riku to take control of him, not that Sora was into some of the things that Riku had explored before, but Sora wanted to be talked dirty to, and be topped. "So you're not mad?"

Riku asked becoming hopeful. "Yes Riku, you told me last night you have wanted that for a long time and I told you I did to. But if you don't want this to happen again, now would be a great time to tell me." Riku tackled him and kissed him so passionately that Sora just opened up to Riku and bit his bottom lip. "Sora you have no idea of what I want to do to you. Of how long I've wanted to do even a third of what we did last night." Sora looked up at him, "Well I've want to do some stuff to you to." Riku's eye lifted, "Yeah like what?" Sora looked at him and rolled them over so he was on top of Riku. "Like you said last night, 'I want to tear that ass up.'" Riku laughed, the idea of Sora fucking him did excite him. "We are going to have some fun aren't we?" Sora bit his neck and Riku hissed in pleasure. "You have no idea babe."


End file.
